Your Love is Such a Sugar Rush
by YoungVolcanoBlood
Summary: First fic. One-shot VanIro. Hiro Hamada got beaten up by his best/only friend on the first day of being a freshman, Vanellope von Schweetz. They became the most likely duo after an unlikely event. So why is he having insomnia when she ignored him because of wanting to start over 'normally?


**Hi or hey people! This is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate it if you review. :)) please? Oh and the title comes from Faber Drive's song, Candy Store. Hope you like my Vaniro fanfic! - YoungBloodVolcano (newbie)**

He kept tossing and turning all night. Staring at the ceiling with his mind full of things didn't really help his insomnia. He groaned as he scratched his hair and rubbed his face. Okay, so he knew he could never get any sleep unless... no.

It was stupid and beyond idiotic. But his sanity was at stake and there was an ache in his gut that he couldn't get away from. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and went for his bag. He unzipped the hidden zipper that was inside another zipper. He took out the slim ball pen that wasn't his. It was hers. _Hm_ , he chuckled, _it's even mint green, like her clothes._ He read the name inscripted on the pen in white ink, probably for the hundredth time ever since he picked it up on the ground.

 _"I'm sorry! Okay?_ What _did I do?", he ran to catch up. It was unfair ,since she was on her bicycle. She wouldn't stop smiling like a kid with an overdose of candy. "Please, tell me.", he pleaded. "I'll talk to you for a few minutes, nerd. I'll make it clear." ,she got off her vehicle, holding out her hands so he would keep quiet. She scrummaged her bag and dropped her pen on purpose. "Let's pretend that I accidentaly dropped this and you picked it up. All you have to do is bring it back to me. Simple.",she said. He was about to talk when she shushed him. "Before you ask me why you have to do this, it's because I want to start over normally. Not like the tease-me-punch-you-then-accidentally-see-you-shirtless kind of meet-up" ,she explained. "Okay, so you have to give it back to me in like, exactly four hours." ,she smirked. "But, it would be nighttime by then! And you said you wanted to meet normally." ,he blurted out. Damn her and her weird fantasies. "Not my proooobleeem!" ,she screamed as she pedaled off in her black and violet bike. Great. He read the name on the pen. Vanellope Von Schweetz. What a mouthful._

The scene played in his head as he fell on top of his bed. He sighed as he thought of her. She was the kind of person that can define "weird". She wanted her life to be normal and well, boring, but she insisted on giving it a Vanellope twist, thus making it the opposite of normal. He thought it was stupid yet, endearing. Okay, so she was addicted to candy but damn it she's too adorable. Especially when she was about to burst in anger, when her face would turn red, even the top of her ears would to. His lips curled into a smile as he decided what to do. He got up and changed into something suitable for his plan. He was going to give her what she wanted, but not what she expected. No, he wasn't going as a mumbling, sweaty, awkward kid. He was going to her as someone who would confess his love to a girl.

* * *

It was the first day of school and it wasn't going as planned. Some of the higher years were being jerks and trapped a first grader in the bathroom. An asylum escapee posed as a teacher and nearly poisoned a student because of her "free snacks". The freshmen orientation was canceled because their speaker got arrested. But the incident that literally changed his world was meeting Vanellope von Schweetz. The freshmen were ushered out of the auditorium and got back to their classroom, thinking maybe they would forget everything that just happened. After a few minutes, they finally settled down. "Alright class, pick a partner you're comfortable with.", their teacher said cheerily. She taught pre-school last year, hence her jolly attitude. The students made a silent agreement to just go with the flow to avoid having real classes. Everybody paired up except for him, couples and really close friends, which was a great time for him to realize he really wasn't the kind of person who socialized. While he fiddled with his name tag, that's when she strutted towards him, probably seeing that he was the only choice she got, with her hands in the pocket of her mint green hoodie. He was still staring at her even when she got close enough. "Okay class, introduce yourselves to your partner and give your first impression of him or her and the rest is up to you. You can have the whole hour to get to know each other." , their teacher said. He was still staring at her when he remembered to say his first impression but she interrupted his thoughts.. "How 'bout I go first?" , she said. He nodded to give her permission. "I'm Vanellope and... you're... awkward." , she said slowly. But even with her innocent tone, he could see the mischievous light in her eyes. Without meaning to, the words tumbled out of his mouth. "My name's Hiro Hamada and you're short." He thought he knew what was going to happen, it was either she would shrug it off or cry because she was a girl. Well, he thought wrong. She punched him in the face. "Ow! What was that for?", he groaned as he felt the blood oozing down. That girl could pack a punch. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, or he might get teased for getting beat up by a little girl. Emphasis in 'little'. "Lesson number one in meeting von Schweetz: do not mention the height.", she said. He looked around to see if anyone noticed, but he guessed they were too caught up in making friends to notice his nose being bathed in blood. "C'mon! Seriously?" , he complained, holding the spot above his nose. "Yaz. Let's just go to the clinic. I'll fix you up.", she said, unapollogeticaly. It was like she was used to punching the first person that made any comment on her shortness then kind-of-helping them get better. They sneaked off the classroom, since their teacher was too busy roaming around the room checking on the rest of the class. They arrived at their destination and yipee the nurse wasn't there. Since when did the nurse get to take breaks? "Huh. Guess I'll be taking control then.", she said, cracking her knuckles. She went off to get some supplies as he sat on the chair. "Uh. Are you sure it's okay to touch anything? Let's just wait for the nurse to come back.", he said nervously while she hustled around the room. "Pfft. Don't worry. I won't like, accidentally kill you. I'm a natural", she said, waving the cotton as she gestured her hands. "Okay. Hold still." , she dabbed the cotton soaked with alcohol on his face. After a few minutes and a handful of cotton, his face was clean. She pulled out a band-aid and put it on his wound. "There's no need for that" , he chuckled. "Lesson number two: do not question my skills.", she said in a serious tone. "But since you're already messed up, I won't do anything." He sighed and said, "I've got this robot nurse that can help me out. Baymax." Thinking about that marsmallow-like robot made him smile. "Don't care, nerd. You really should change your shirt. It's covered with the red stuff." , she said haughtily. But he could here a slight tone of... curiosity. "This robot thing of yours. Can I see him sometime? Maybe after classes?",she said shyly. "Sure. I'll let him have a look on my wound, just to be safe. Well, I don't have an extra shirt. I left it in the classroom.". Okay, so he always brings a spare shirt in his bag, big deal. Who knew it would come in handy? She reached inside her hoodie and threw it to him, then facing the wall. "You're welcome. I took it from your bag when you weren't looking." That sneaky thief. He mumbled a thank you and took off his bloody shirt. As he reached for his spare one, she turned around with a smirk, thinking that he was done changing. After a few seconds, both of them realized that one of them was missing an article of clothing and well, the fully-clothed one was the first to blush. She turned around and said in an awkward tone. "Hehe... The nerd's physique ain't that bad, eh?", she flustered. He grew red and hurriedly got dressed. Wait, was that a compliment?

* * *

He changed into the same shirt that she practically stole from his bag, for good measure. He grabbed his bag and went downstairs. He was thankful that Aunt Cass was busy watching horror films that she didn't notice him come down. He knew that she wouldn't check his room anymore since she thought he reached the age where he needed 'privacy', whatever that means. He went directly to his bicycle and sped off to her house. The evening wind in his face tickled his hair, which he didn't bother to comb. He looked down on his wrist watch which said 10:00 in flashing numbers. He knew that Vanellope slept at midnight and her room had a window overlooking the street. Perfect. He laughed into the night sky when he remembered the moment he realized he liked her a lot.

* * *

"So. This is it?", she said while scratching her chin. "Yup. Certainly is." They stared at Baymax as he took care of Hiro's wound. The robot began talking after finishing. "Shall I examine the other patient now?" Vanellope was startled because she realized he meant her. "Sure", he said. "Wha-? Hey!", she yelled when Baymax started scanning her. "You have no signs of physical injuries. But you might watch out for an incoming, flu." "Okay Baymax. I am satisfied with my care", he said. The big robot went back to his charging station slowly. "That was pretty neat, nerd."

After a month of teasing and talking with her, he noticed that he never saw her parents around and decided to ask her about it. "Well, it ain't a pretty story." ,she said as she sat on the swing. "Okay.", he said, doing the same. "So I was like 5 months old when my parents died. I never knew why but I didn't care that much because hey, I never knew them." , she kicked upwards while he stayed in the same place. "Good thing Ralph took me in. Sure, the big guy isn't parent material but it's good.". Ralph was Van's uncle. He understood her because he was in a similar situation."My parents died when I was 2 years old. I didn't really remember their faces so it didn't hurt that much. Besides, I've got a big brother and an aunt. Well, had a big brother" ,he said. "Why? Did he-?", she said. "He died in a fire." They talked until it was time to go home. The next day though, she avoided him... but not in the way that would make him think she's angry. More like she was ignoring him for fun. It went on for a week until she told him why. During those days when she ignored him, he didn't know why but when Van didn't talk to him, it made him feel... weird. He couldn't eat or sleep so he went to Baymax so he could figure out what's wrong. "Scanning complete. There are no signs of, physical pain. But I can detect, mood swings." Baymax said. He groaned and told the robot to get on with it. "Diagnosis: puberty. You might experience strong and powerful urges during this stage." He nodded through gritted teeth because he already heard this a couple of times, but his head shot up when Baymax said, "You might develop love interests..." and on and on. He was confused at first but what other explanation does he have? He grinned at the thought that he had to get help from a robot to open up his feelings. He smirked at the fact that he might have a crush on the girl who punched him on the first day of school.

* * *

He pumped faster and faster as adrenaline coursed through his veins. The streets were silent and the dark gave it a peaceful look. He looked around for her house which was easily the smallest one on the block. He checked to see if everything was in place and took a deep breathe. He made a beeline towards the green window overlooking the street. He peered around so he could see if she was awake but there was no need for that because her bed was already beside the window. She was still awake, surfing through her laptop in her candy-striped pajamas. He took slow, even breaths and finally knocked on the window. He had to knock a lot of times until she could finally notice him. Her eyes opened up with surprise like she didn't expect him to be here. After putting away her laptop, she opened her window and beckoned him to get inside. He swung his body inside and landed on her bed. He has seen her room plenty of times when he would go there to hang out with her. Sometimes, they would lie down on the floor reading comic books. His heart thumped against his chest as he realized he was on her bed, but he didn't move at all. For a long tine, all he could do was just stare at her eyes, noticing the beauty of it, until she spoke. "Hey". He smiled and said, "Hey".

"So, you actually came." ,she said as she brought her knees to her chin. "Yeah. I guess.", he scratched his head nervously. Okay, back to the plan. He cleared his throat and said. " You wanted to start normally, remember?". She nodded, her lips curling into a devilish grin. He cleared his throat and said in an exaggerated friendly voice. "Hi. I'm Hiro Hamada and I just happened to pick up your pen outside of school." She imitated his tune and uncoiled her position. "Hi. Vanellope von Schweetz. Thank you, Hiro.", sticking out her hand. He looked at it and smiled and he placed the pen in her hand slowly. He realized how this was actually the first time she said his name. Usually, it was just 'nerd'. _Now or never_ , Hamada. He released his grasp on her hand and held it up in a stop sign. "Before anything else, here me out.", he said slowly. Her head cocked sideways in an adorable way, confused yet curious. He took it as a gesture for him to go on. "There was this girl on the first day of school who punched me in the face because I said she was short." She opened her mouth to protest but he put a finger to her lips to shut her up. "Over the days she turned out to be... I don't know. Kind of cuter and nicer than I expected which made me feel...strange." Her reaction was priceless, opening and closing her mouth, eyes wide with wonder. "It took me days of my best friend ignoring me because of her silly notions on meeting like normal people and a robot nurse to realize that I've fallen for her. Maybe it was because of the way she smiled, or probably the way she grew red, or when she cleaned my wounds even if she was the one who inflicted it. I don't know. All I know is that I love her.", he finally finished. He thought she was going to laugh and tell him she got the joke, or tell him it's stupid. Maybe she'll punch him again. Well, you could tell he didn't have that much experience with dealing with her because he thought wrong. Vanellope grinned like a fool and actually kissed him. On the lips. After she pulled away, it was his turn to grow red as Baymax's upgrade and turn into a mess. "Wha-? You were-?". She sucked in air and ran her fingers through her hair and turned the same shade of red he had. He was still stunned at her sudden action when she moved in for another heated kiss. He was a noob when it comes to that topic but he did his best, holding her face with his left hand. With her forehead to his, she said in a hushed voice,"Shut up, nerd. "


End file.
